I Won't Let You Fall
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: On the day of their seventh-month anniversary, Mike treats Zoey a little Valentine's day gift of his own. Full of fluff, snow and skates, this is one night Zoey will always remember. Short, but sweet Mike/Zoey fluff included. I 'awwwed' while writing this.


**"I Won't Let You Fall"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or whatnot. This is my first time writing Mike/Zoey, so tell me what all of you think. It'll be short, sweet and just in time for Valentine's Day! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was perhaps an excellent Feburary Night around lake Ontario. The snow falling right from the sky was enough to ice down the pond, which made great way for ice skating around in the night. One of the couples, which was Mike and Zoey, never ice skated in something so big like this. The couple first met each other on a little show called Total Drama: Revenge of the Island and they just hit it off instantly from the first time they soon laid their eyes to each other.

It was before then that Mike had developed this disorder that Zoey didn't even know about. A disorder called Multiple Personality Disorder, which meant that Mike's brain was controlled by every persona that took over his body. Whether it was the Jersey fist-pumper known as Vito, a cranky old man known as Chester, a European gymnast by the name of Svetlana and a hat-wearing Aussie by the name of Manitoba Smith. Zoey didn't know if these were impressions that Mike was doing. But all that Mike knew for himself that his syndrome he was suffering was indeed serious. But luckily, Mike finally told his syndrome to her. Zoey finally knew in her heart that it was now no joke.

But Zoey found it in her heart to accept who Mike was. And despite all they've been through which involved the red-head being jealous of seeing her one and only crush being hogged away by her arch-enemy Anne Maria, Zoey and Mike were officially a couple, despite the fact they didn't get a chance to have their first kiss due to the fact that Mike was launched off the catapult when he was voted off just for helping Scott.

It was finally Mike and Zoey's seven month anniversary as Mike decided to treat her to a nice date somewhere among a snowy park. Mike had a very interesting plan in mind since their seventh month anniversary happened to land on the holiday of love itself, Valentine's Day itself.

"Hey, Mike? Where are we going?" Zoey replied as she was suddenly bindfolded as her boyfriend kept on driving.

"You'll see. It's a surprise." Mike smiled right to her as his eyes suddenly saw the rest of the people skating among a huge lake, which was none other than lake Ontario. As soon as they finally found a good parking spot, they both got out of the car with Zoey still blindfolded. Mike was taking her to a seat somewhere in which he was putting some kind of footware on Zoey's feet.

"What's going on here? What am I wearing?" Zoey said as she was just taking a guess.

"Like I said, it's a surprise. You're gonna like it!" Mike exclaimed as he also seemed to get his skates on.

"I hope so..." Zoey replied as Mike then grabbed her hand and slowly walked right in the snow.

However, when they got on the frozen pond however, Zoey could feel the screeching of skates upon their feet and the rest of the skaters skidded right past her. Zoey was a bit bothered by this, but with Mike on hand, she had no fear whatsoever.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Zoey said right to Mike.

"Not yet, nooooot yeeeeet..." Mike replied as he then wrapped his warm slender arms right around her waist. As soon as they got to the center of the ice, it was finally time for her surprise. "Okay, you can look right now."

As Mike finally took the blindfold out of Zoey's face, she was surprised to be standing on a pond of ice. It scared her a little bit as she was slipping on the ice, fearing that she was gonna take a huge slump of a fall...

...but luckily, Mike was able to catch her in time. Mike was really amazed by the strength of his arms, knowing that he was hanging on to Zoey for just dear life.

"Don't worry, I got you. I won't let you fall." Mike spoke a bit tenderly to Zoey as she just flashed with such a smile.

"You promise?" Zoey smirked as well as she let out a raised eyebrow.

"We'll might as well find out." Mike smiled devilishly right at her when she decided to spin Zoey around a bit with no problems whatsoever. That little ballerina-like spin was really nice to begin with.

"Oooooh, you're really gentle." Zoey smiled to him as she sorta stanced herself like a football player. Was Mike expecting some sort of race or something. Whatever this was, Mike didn't expect this to come at all. "Wanna race?"

"Hmmmmmm, don't mind if I do. Where do you wanna race to?" Mike said to her as he stanced himself as well.

"How about from that tree and over to the frozen canoe over there?" Zoey said as she pointed at both to the tree and to the frozen canoe that was just floating around only to just freeze.

"Sounds good. When do you wanna start?" Mike replied. But as soon as he turned right around...

...he noticed that Zoey had seemed to take a head start.

"Hey, come on! You took a head start!" Mike complained playfully as he could see Zoey just a distance away.

"That's the way the cookies crumble, Mike! Think you can catch up?" Zoey shouted far away as Mike let out a competitive smirk.

"We'll see!" Mike exclaimed as she decided to run and glide with his skates, hoping that he would catch up with his girlfriend.

This race was pretty much a little under-handed considering that Zoey took a head start, but Mike began to catch up to her very quickly. Mike was now like the Flash on speed skates. Noticing this, Zoey tried so bad to skate furiously just to retain her lead. And so far, it was working.

"Come and catch me if you can!" Zoey taunted him playfully as she now ran past Mike just as soon as he got to the tree and raced back. Knowing that he couldn't catch up to Zoey that easily, Mike decided to feign an injury just so that she could go back. So he just decided to slip and hold his knee in feigned pain as if he somehow skinned it.

"Owwww..." Mike grunted in fake pain as he was holding his knee tight, "Zoey, help! I think I skinned my knee!"

"Mike? I'm coming, Mike!" Zoey exclaimed as he felt concerned from the 'fall' that Mike suddenly seemed to take. She put her hand on his shoulder, just feeling so much sympathy from him, "Mike, I'm here! Are you okay? Is your knee hurt?"

Seeing Mike squeal in pain almost felt like the skinnage of his knee felt so much serious. Zoey tried to check it from the front, butto her surprise...

...Mike managed to get up and grab Zoey right by the waist. Therefore, with impressive strength, Mike lifted her up in the air. Zoey felt a little surprised and felt so much bothered that Mike would trick her like this.

"Aaaaaah, Mike, put me down! I don't feel good about this! I can't believe you faked me like thaaaaaat!" Zoey said to him as she was scared out of her mind being suddenly lifted in the air by Mike's arms.

"You got a headstart on our little race, so that means we're even!" Mike exclaimed as she looked up at her.

"I don't feel very good!" Zoey said down to him as she was almost about to heave being up here in the air.

"I promise it's all right. Like I said, I won't let you fall!" Mike exclaimed with a smile as Zoey started to open her eyes. Seeing the way that she was flying thanks to Mike's strength, Zoey trusted Mike's words and let her arms fly.

This didn't seem to sound so bad after all! Zoey felt so much like a red-haired pony-tailed angel! Looks like Zoey might not puke right after all. She got a really good kick out of this for sure!

"Look, Mike! I'm flying! I'm really flying!" Zoey exclaimed as she let out a really sweet chuckle. Mike then spun her around, just going into a really nice vortex of slow and smooth proportions. "This is soooooo much fun!"

"See, I knew you would like this!" Mike exclaimed as his arms almost soon gave way, which meant that after several seconds of letting Zoey just fly like an angel, he finally let her down really gently. They both faced each other face-to-face.

"Wow! That... that was really amazing! Thanks for taking me ice skating and such." Zoey smiled right to him as Mike let out a chuckle.

"Thanks. After all, it's Valentine's Day. We should take the time to share it." Mike responded back to her.

But however, it was then that both Zoey and Mike just froze looking at each other. Perhaps it was pretty much the sweet romantic gaze that both Mike and Zoey gave to one another. She was so touched that Mike would do something very romantic for her. This wasn't like a dinner-movie kind or date nor was it a nice walk-in-the-park kind of date. But nevertheless, the surprise that Mike gave to her, was just enough for a date full of skating proportions.

Zoey soon went close to Mike and Mike went very close to Zoey, and before they knew it, they both gave each other a awfully sweet passionate kiss on the lips. Mike's skinny, yet toned arms wrapped Zoey like a boa constrictor as he began to kiss her very hardly. He was feeling a sweetened Cherry flavor surging right inside him like an infectious addiction. And he was liking it. As soon as the kiss finally stopped, Zoey rested her head around Mike's chest as if he was some sort of pillow.

"You really are full of surprises..." Zoey smiled onto him as she was snuggling up onto him.

"I really do promise that, indeed..." Mike smiled back as they both held onto each other while they were still skating all around Lake Ontario. After this little ice-skating experience that they felt for each other, one thing was very clear:

He never let her fall. And that was promise that he did keep.

* * *

**This was perhaps the sweetest Mike/Zoey fluff I've ever done! Prepare to get your hearts touched by this when you read it!**

**Read, review and Happy Valentine's Day! BAZINGA!**


End file.
